toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Geminorum
Geminorum (双子座, Futagoza, lit Gemini) is a massive crystal-like formation that is actually a seasoning for use in cooking. Description The main collection of Geminorum, that most Bishokuya know of, is located to the west of Ice Hell and is so large that it can be seen from 100 miles away and it is rumored that the light reflected off of the crystalline structure can be see in the Gourmet World. Unknown to many is that there is a second formation of Geminorum that is growing on the other side of the Human World on an island near the continent that the Mors Mountain Range is located on. This formation is not as well known due to the fact that it is less than a hundredth the size of the one near Ice Hell. As Food The flavor provided by Geminorum reaches its maximum point from the 21st of May until the 20th of June. It is still a good seasoning the rest of the year, but the price per gram is the highest during that time. Because Geminorum's flavor is at its maximum during that time there are many Beasts that flock to it. All of the Beasts that go to Geminorum are Bird Beasts or other Beasts that are capable of flight. While not considered a Special Preparation Ingredient, depending on the way that Geminorum is prepared it will do two things to the flavor of any dish it is added to. One preparation method, the more common of the two, inverses the flavor of the dish that Geminorum is added to. This Geminorum, which has a distinctly sour taste before it is added to the dish, is called Geminorum Castor. The other preparation method, the harder and less common of the two, doubles the flavor of the dish that it is added to and is called Geminorum Pollux, which has a very sweet taste before added to the dish. The Preparation Methods To prepare Geminorum Castor one must first break off chunks of the formation from the center of the crystalline structure. These chunks are then to be grated directly over the Dish. This will then cause whatever flavor the Dish already had to reverse itself and become the opposite. The chunks of Geminorum Castor can be easily kept for up to three months before the flavor fades. This is the easiest and most widely known method of preparing Geminorum and, thus, is the less expensive of the two variations of Geminorum. To prepare Geminorum Pollux one must grate the Geminorum at the tips of the formation. Once the desired amount of powdered Geminorum has been gathered, it must then be immediately added to water to steep for exactly two full weeks. Once the two weeks are up, the steeped mixture must then be strained, to remove the remains of the powder. Anything cooked in the water will then double in flavor. If properly prepared, the steeped water will retain its flavor doubling properties for up to three months before it becomes worthless. If, at any point, the preparation is not done properly, it will make the Dish only half as flavorful as it was originally. Due to the more involved nature of this preparation, it is not as well known and, therefore, the more expensive of the two variation of Geminorum. If one fails in the preparation of Geminorum Pollux they can still make a profit by selling the failed Ingredient on the Black Market, where it is a favorite for sabotages. Trivia *Geminorum is part of the scientific naming and classification of the stars in the constellation Gemini *The emphasis on Bird Beasts and other flying Beasts is meant to represent Gemini's representational element of Air *Castor and Pollux are the twins of myth that inspired the constellation of Gemini **Pollux is the Roman form of Latin Polydeuces (Greek Polydeukes), meaning "very sweet." **Castor is the Latin form of Greek Kastor, meaning "beaver." *Dioskuroi is a Greek name composed of the elements Dios "god, Zeus" and kouros "boy," hence "boys of Zeus." **This name was given to the twins Castor and Pollux Behind the Scenes *Appearance is based on Ryūsenka one of Tōshirō Hitsugaya's techniques in Bleach Category:Ingredient Category:Original Ingredient Category:Seasoning Category:Zodiac Ingredient Category:Ingredients Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Lee's Spice Cabinet Category:Human World